The Best of Them All
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: In 2016, Marshall approaches Ted and Tracy about the name of his and Lily's third child. Oneshot. (Rated T for one swear word.)


**So this is just another 'missing scene,' from Last Forever, not in the sense that I feel it should have been included specifically, but since we know nothing, not a name, not a gender, of Marshall and Lily's third child, I thought I'd write something on that subject. I'm not entirely happy with how this turned out, but I think I have a decent grasp on Ted and Marshall's relationship here. Hope you guys all like it, and I have so much appreciated all the feedback I've gotten on "Last Forever!"**

**Oh right, the whole ownership thing. Yeah, not me.**

* * *

"Marshall!" Ted grinned at his friend. "I wasn't expecting to see you here!"

"Well, Lily's got some art consultant over and the babies are asleep, so I thought I'd come and see you guys. It's been like a _month_."

"I know, I know, I've been meaning to come see everybody, but we've been so busy with Penny – oh!" He put his hands on Marshall's arms, eyes wide. "Did I tell you we've got a box of rare coins mounted on her wall? This girl's going to grow up cultured and with an appreciation for the old and uncommon."

"Aw, it's good to know she and you will be close," Marshall joked.

"I'll forgive you that comment and say 'come in'," Ted said, holding the door open. "So what's the_ real_ reason you came here?"

"Um, to see my best friend and his two adorable girls," Marshall said.

Ted raised an eyebrow. "While my adorable girls _are_ more adorable than your adorable girls, I know you think differently. There's two detectives in this house, so if you don't tell me what brings you here tonight..." he began to circle Marshall, "we _will find out_."

"Tracy is a thousand times more perceptive than you," Marshall said. "But fine, I'll tell you why I'm here." He sat down in a chair adjacent to the couch. "Leia's a pretty name."

Ted sunk onto the couch. "That was established in 1977, when Star Wars shot its way into our hearts at light speed." He shot his hands forward for effect. "But if you want to talk about it some more..."

"Yeah. See, I know you were always really attached to the name," Marshall said. "And for a good reason, I mean, she's like the most badass princess ever..."

"_Right_?" Ted said, nodding.

"What are we talking about?" The two men turned to see Tracy coming out of Penny's room.

"Princess Leia completely owning the females in science fiction category," Ted said.

Tracy nodded. "_Right_? The best of them all!"

"Yeah!" Marshall held up his hand for a high five. Tracy obliged, grinning, then sat down next to Ted. "How's Lily doing?"

"Each pregnancy she seems to handle better and better," Marshall said. "And she gets cuddlier with each one, too." He stopped. "Which might explain the subsequent pregnancies...so anyway," he said, "Lily and I were wondering, well, okay, I was wondering...if you'd be okay if we named the baby Leia."

"Dude," Ted said. "My only potential problem with you naming your baby Leia is Marvin and Daisy will be _totally jealous_."

"Of course, this would mean that if we have a boy and name him Luke, and he falls in love with Leia Erickson, they might feel conflicted given Luke and Leia's sibling relationship." Tracy said. "Just to consider all possibilities here."

Marshall started laughing, and when the couple looked at him, he explained, "I was just thinking about how Robin would say that this is only the sort of thing _we_ worry about."

"And Barney would say if other people thought like this, there would be too much awesome in the world and the universe would implode." Tracy looked at Ted. "And I gotta say, I think that guy's on to something there."

"Eh," Ted said. "I wouldn't worry too much about the names making things weird. Luke can always fall in love with Daisy."

"Hey, you don't get to decide who is good enough for Daisy!" Marshall protested. He got up and grinned. "So if we name the baby Leia, and you guys get started on little Luke..._can you imagine the Halloween costumes?_"

"All their friends will be jealous." Ted said with certainty.

Tracy looked at Marshall, smiling excitedly. "So the baby's a girl then, huh?"

Marshall hesitated, giving the Mosby-McConnell duo what Robin would call a moose – in – the – headlights look. "We, um..." he cleared his throat, standing up. "Lily and I, uh, plan to keep the baby's gender a secret until the birth. Gotta go."

* * *

**I figured Marshall would be likely to slip up on something like that. While I know a lot of people want them to have another boy, I love the idea of Marvin being all protective of two baby sisters. And jeez, SOMEONE in that group's gotta have a Leia!**


End file.
